Chloe Hemperhill
= Character Information = * Street Name: Nurse Killshot * Real Name: Chloe Hemperhill * Age: 25 * Demographic: Human * Archetype: Sniper/nurse ''Physical Description'' *Height: 5ft 3in *Weight: 120lbs *Hair ** Color: Sandy Brown ** Length: Medium/long (just below shoulder blades) in a ponytail. *Eye ** Color: Grey/hazel *'Disguised' ** Hair Color: Light Black/Dark Gray ** Hair Length: Medium, half pulled up into little pigtails. ** Non-Combat Clothing: University wear, Delta Iota Delta. *Distinguishing Characteristics **Freckles on face, neck, chest, legs and arms. **A bit on the pale side. She always has sunscreen on, smells like it too. ''Background'' Story goes: Chloe was forced into the military and thus has sniper training, however she wanted to be in medicine. She went into the nursing field with the financial help of Horizon. She is now in Lagos for various reasons, including helping at the local clinic. ''Goals'' ''Notoriety/Street Cred'' * Notoriety = 0 * Street Cred = 0 * Public Awareness = 0 = Character Statistics = ''Edges/Flaw'' Qualities -35 *Adept 5 *College education 5 *Common Sense 5 Flaws +35 *Debt +10, 10,000, Horizon *Records on File +10, Horizon *Allergy Dander +5 Attributes * Body: 3 * Agility: 5 (7) * Reaction: 4 (5) * Strength: 2 * Charisma: 3 * Intuition: 5 * Logic: 4 * Willpower: 3 * Edge: 2 * Initiative: 9 (10) * Essence: 5.1 Skills * Athletics: 4 (40) * Stealth: 4 (40) * Etiquette: 5 (8) * First Aid: 5 (20) * Medicine: 2 (8) * Perception: 3 (12) * Pilot Ground Vehicle: '''1 (?) * '''Long Arms: 5 ** Specialization: Sniper Rifles: +2 (22) Language * English (N) * Spanish (3, Spain dialect specifically) * Yoruba (1) * Igbo (1) * Hausa (1) * Awori (1) * French (1) * Arabic (1) * Klingon (1) * Fulani (1) * Edo (1) * Cantonese (1) from meeting the YDU * whatever language Negasi (one of the YDU) speaks (1) Knowledge LOG + Skill * Biology 5 * Chemistry 5 * Street Drugs 3 * Psychology 3 * Hospital Administration 5 * Security Procedures 3 ** (INT + Skill) Active * Athletics 4 ** (STG + Skill) ::-> Climbing 6 ::-> Gymnastics 11 (AGI) ::-> Running 6 ::-> Swimming 6 * Stealth 5 ** (INT + Skill) ::-> Disguise 10 ::-> Infiltration 12 (AGI) ::-> Palming 12 (AGI) ::-> Shadowing 10 *Forgery 3 **(Agility + Skill) * Etiquette 5 (8) **(CHA + Skill) * Perception 3 (14 dice: Intuition 5 + Enhanced Perception 6 + Skill 3) **(INT + Skill) * Assensing 1 (12 dice: Intuition 5 + Enhanced Perception 6 + Skill 1) **(INT + Skill) * Dodge 3 (8) ** (REA + Skill) * Long Arms/Sniper Rifles 5/7 (12/14) ** (AGI + Skill) * First Aid 5 (9) ** (LOG + Skill) * Medicine 2 (6) ** (LOG + Skill) Magic Magic: 6 (7 before Essence Reduction) ''Initiation'' * Initiate Grade 1 ** Masking Metamagic ''Adept Powers'' *Linguistics ..25 *Multitasking .5 *Nimble Fingers .25 *Sustenance .25 *Enhanced Perception 6 1.5 *Improved Ability Longarms 3 1.5 *Improved Ability First Aid 3 .75 *Astral Perception 1 Gear * Survival Kit 100 * Climbing Gear 200 * Mini Welder 250 * Flashlight 25 * Respirator6 600 * First Aid Kit6 600 * Disguise Kit? * Savior Med kit, (rating 6) * Trodes 50 * Nova Tech Airware 3/3 1,250 * Iris Orb OS 3/3 1,000 * Glasses 25 **Flare Compensation''' 50''' **Low Light''' 100''' **Smart Link''' 500''' **Vision Magnification''' 100''' * Antidote Patches6x3 900 * Truama Patchesx2 1,000 * Zeta-Interferon (3 doses) 2,400 * Antibac (2 doses) 1,200 * Alternate Clothing **Zoe Moonsilver Line Evening Gown with matching Shawl (Custom Fit) * EVENTUALLY Chem Suit * Rating 6 Bulletproof SIN Cyberware/Bioware * Synaptic Booster 1 80,000 .5 essence * Muscle Toner 2 16,000 .4 essence * Fake Permit for cyber/bioware (6) Weapons *Basic Note, without modifiers you roll 19 die. * Ares Dessert Fox 3,350 **Silencer 200 **30 rounds EX Explosive ammo 300 **200 Anti-Vehicular rounds **Chameleon coating (10, needs shop only) **Powered Easy Breakdown(30, industrial mechanics, needs facility) * Franchi SPAS-22 1,250 **Sling 15 **Under Barrel Weight 75 **30 rounds Gel ammo 90 **30 rounds Flechette ammo 300 **Fake Permit (rating 6) Armor * Armor Vest 6/4 600 * Form Fit Half Suit 4/1 900 Vehicles *'Motorcycle:' **Chameleon coating (threshold 10 facility) **motorcycle gyro stabilization (16 needs facility) **Shielded smuggling compartment to hide rifle (20 disguise, needs facility) Contacts *Dr. Oriana Cary (3) +3 Loyalty bonus. 1 Favor. * Episode 1 **Ekwueme(Fixer): Loyalty 1/Connections 4 **Adisa (Undertaker): Loyalty 1/Connections 4 **Yewande (of the Daughters of Yemaja): Loyalty 1/Connections 4 * Episode 2 **John Karmichael (Horizon): Loyalty 1/Connection 5 * Episode 3 **N/A Karma Log As of: January 23, 2011 Total earned: 100 Spent: 84 Remaining: 16 Misc. (Copied from email about finale) *Next for Clhoe (she pulls out a large antique gun box. Inside is a very old breech loading rifle and 5 bullets) This is a Martini-Henry rifle mark 1. It was the standard issue rifle of the British during the 1800's. This particular rifle however ended up in the hands of a Zulu warrior during the war with the British and has since been used many times to defend Africa from assaults both internal and external. It has claimed many lives and now can serve Africa again in your capable hands. My queen has personally prepared 5 rounds to go with the rifle. Use them wisely. Each bullet has a spell anchored to it, a force 10 spirit bolt, and the drain is resisted by Mujaji. Complex action to reload the gun. 1 SHOT LEFT! 'Money' 3 month resort stay. As of: May 16th, 2010 *Total earned:169,700 *'Remaining: 87,300' *+5,000/month from Horizon (reward for finale) *Raptor Bucks: 250 **-5,000/month for medium lifestyle **-1,000/month for loan **Donated to Jellyfish Fund -10,000 **Driving lessons from Valkris -5,000 **Super fun upgrades for motorcycle and gun -16350 **Cyber/bio ware fake permit -600 **Fake permit shot gun -600 **Mini welder -250 **Chem Suit (rating 6) -600 Projects Mage mask, laze Journals/Images